


不说话就当你默认

by elflusansan



Series: 同人 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double, 假面骑士W
Genre: M/M, One Shot, 亚树子表示：我也要找我的男朋友, 心有灵犀, 日常秀恩爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/elflusansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们结婚吧？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	不说话就当你默认

**Author's Note:**

> 因为显示问题，我总觉得简介和标题应该换个方向2333  
> 一发完结的事务所日常，就是W两人简单粗暴的秀恩爱。

对于陪着失恋的Elizabeth唱K唱到嗓子哑掉这件事，左翔太郎万分后悔。  
酒品说不上好也说不上坏的侦探，在第二天阳光照到眼皮的时候就早已清醒，之所以没有睁开眼睛，原因无他：硬汉派侦探在余醉头疼中想起了昨天一切的不硬汉行为，简称撒酒疯。  
不睁眼就不用去面对了，今天的翔太郎也是如此的鸵鸟心态呢。  
然而脸颊上传来的感觉实在是太挑战他的忍耐力了。  
“诶诶，好有趣欸，翔太郎的脸好软，一戳一个小坑，到底为什么呢？”趴在床边，对“睡着了”的翔太郎偷偷摸摸戳脸颊的菲利普，自言自语着，似乎又找到了什么新兴趣一般。  
【因为我胶原蛋白丰富，说起来，你这个小鬼对长辈尊重点啊喂！】  
有苦难言的翔太郎在内心期盼着菲利普赶紧走，让他安心地再躺一会儿，想个什么借口挽回自己的颜面。  
“怎么翔太郎还不醒来，都已经九点了。”  
【所以你还待在这里看着我干什么，你平时不是随时都能陷入检索暴走吗？快去检索啊！什么都好啊！】  
喵~~~~  
【·········为什么连mick都出来了············】  
“mick”菲利普抱起了那灰色的猫咪，先是例行的顺毛，在举着猫爪玩的时候，“mick你的肉垫也好软，好可爱”然后又似乎想到了什么似的，对着还晕着的翔太郎贼笑了一下，叫了一声。“翔太郎”  
【····我的妈，差点就答应了，不是菲利普发现我醒了吧？】  
“反正翔太郎也不知道，mick你也····”菲利普抓着mick的一只小爪子，啪叽一下按在了翔太郎脸上。  
【等等，你想干什么·····啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊菲利普！！！！！！】  
还没有反应过来，翔太郎就感觉到了那小肉垫啪嗒摁过来的感觉。  
“mick，翔太郎的脸很软，对不对？”“喵~~~”  
Mick似乎并不愿意多停留，抽爪子挣扎着，时而一亮的光，让菲利普突然想起一件事：“mick，你好久没有剪爪子了啊。啊，没有抓坏翔太郎吧？”仔细地看着翔太郎的脸，他欣慰地发现只有两道红，没有见血。  
【对个鬼啊啊，万一mick的爪子抓坏了我的脸怎么办！！！！嗷！！！ 】  
深恨自己嘴贱成真的翔太郎觉得自己再紧闭的双眼都遮不住那眼泪了，泪水已经弥漫到眼眶。  
然而这个时候更不能睁眼了，现在靠得那么近的菲利普还在检查自己有没有受伤，如果一睁眼就双眼水汪汪的模样，翔太郎发誓这辈子自己都别想摆脱嘲笑了。  
Half-boiled  
Half-boiled  
Half-boiled  
哦，那简直是噩梦。  
“好啦，mick，我们该出去剪剪指甲。”菲利普抱着猫说着，就离开了。  
一听到菲利普的离开，翔太郎就立马睁开眼，果不其然，潸然泪下，两行清泪滑过被mick抓出的红肿，又疼得翔太郎啧一声。  
【呃，啊w(ﾟДﾟ)w我的嗓子好痛，怎么回事？？？】  
试图说话的翔太郎一脸卧槽地发现自己好像哑了，说出的话干涩得只有啊啊之音。  
一掌拍在自己额头的翔太郎，试图让自己清醒过来的他看着挂在床头的镜子里：一个男人一头乱毛【睡的】、脸上还留着几根猫毛、张着嘴就说不出来话，还傻了吧唧地自己拍自己，毫无形象可言。由衷地感受到了头疼之外的心痛。  
【为什么我要喝那么多啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
在翔太郎还没有痛心疾首够的时候，一阵怒吼就如一股暴风一样穿越到了他的耳边，人也来到了面前。  
当当当  
连敲了三下，亚树子才算解气般地收住自己的绿色拖鞋，“翔太郎！！！！”  
【喂！(#`O′)亚树子，很痛的，你搞什么啊！！！！】捂着自己的头，翔太郎有苦说不出。  
“你和菲利普什么时候发展成恋爱关系的？！！为什么这件事我从来都不知道？”  
鸣海亚树子气愤地说着。  
【等等，这件事我也没有听过啊喂！】瞬间瞪大了双眼，翔太郎震惊了。  
“你这什么表情啊，你还想否认吗？哼，我有证据！！！”亚树子把bat拿了出来，调出内存卡的几个照片，上面是他和菲利普的kiss？！！！！！“要不是我想用bat照一下这段时间偷吃零食的老鼠是从哪里出现的，你们俩想瞒我到什么时候？还有啊，菲利普君还是未成年人吧，居然对未成年人下手太差劲了！至少要等菲利普二十岁啊！！！！”奋力地挥着拖鞋，那拖鞋上面写着“对未成年人下手是犯罪”的字样，鸣海亚树子语速像开机关枪一样快地向翔太郎发难。  
而还在努力回想昨晚到底发生了什么的翔太郎整个人都懵了。  
“亚树酱，翔太郎没有亲我。”菲利普似乎也听到了亚树子的话，走进来把翔太郎手里的照片拿了过来，看了一下，笑着解释着：“当时翔太郎脚滑了，我去扶他，bat的角度拍成了这样。”  
听到菲利普的话，翔太郎松了一口气，却听到菲利普接着说出：“但是翔太郎说了喜欢，最喜欢，翔太郎，这是告白吗？”  
面对着那亮晶晶的眼，翔太郎张着嘴想说点什么来着。  
【糟糕了·····要被Elizabeth害死了啊啊啊啊】  
这件事翔太郎还记得，那天晚上在KTV一直抱着他吼“喜欢，最喜欢xx了”边哭泣的Elizabeth，因为那个名字实在说得太轻，翔太郎脑子里只剩下复读机一样的“喜欢，最喜欢”，结果回家就对菲利普说了醉话吗？  
该怎么解释·······  
【问题是现在没法解释啊】连个借口都说不出来的翔太郎想死一死。  
“我也最喜欢翔太郎了。”  
菲利普认真的回复，让翔太郎的心里一热，又心虚了一下。  
【什么嘛，我也最喜欢你啊，那醉话也是真的，我想太多了吗？明明只是个没常识的···】  
“所以我们结婚吧。”  
【哈w(ﾟДﾟ)w】  
“等等，你们俩直接在我面前就跳过了恋爱关系确认直接奔向结婚了吗？？？？我都还没有和龙君结婚！！！！！！”亚树子特别生气。  
“我查到‘婚姻，是一种人际间取得亲属关系的社会结合或法律约束。根据观念和文化的不同，结婚，通常以一种亲密或性的表现形式被承认，这种结合通常以婚礼的方式来对外宣告其正式成立。’如果是两个人一起生活而组成的合法结合或契约，我和翔太郎的关系难道还不能得到这个官方承认吗？是因为没有举行婚礼吗？那翔太郎，我们来举行婚礼好啦。”  
【等等，结婚什么的·····】翔太郎一把抓住菲利普，不管能不能说，先死命摇着头。  
“不行？因为我未成年？那再过段时间就好了啊。”  
再次摇摇头  
“翔太郎，就算日本不承认同性婚姻，我们可以去申请收养关系啊，你比我大，应该是我入籍，嗯，左菲利普，虽然有点奇怪但是也不错不是吗？”  
翔太郎这次倒是没摇头了，只是抓起旁边一只笔，快速在手心写下360这个数字。  
“啊，是不到一年呢，太同龄了有点难办呢。要不然我们去国外正式申请结婚吧！”  
翔太郎这次的摇头更加急促，亚树子都怀疑他是不是受什么刺激了。等等，为什么这俩就这样光明正大地讨论起怎么结婚啊！！！  
还没有等亚树子张嘴，菲利普就给出了亚树子所不明白的问题的答案：“我们没钱？”  
终于翔太郎沉重地一点头。  
“要不我去查一下下期中奖的彩票号码好了。”菲利普似乎相当不以为然。  
翔太郎的眉毛挑起了一边。  
“啊，我知道啦，不会选太大奖的，我去看一下需要多少钱。”  
等等  
等等  
等等  
目睹了一切对话发生的鸣海亚树子觉得自己此刻的三观有点不对····  
先不说你们轻描淡写地在说着怎么违法赚钱，我说你们俩怎么都一身风都名牌，一点都不会赚钱的你们，钱都是这样来的吗？！！！！我要加房租！！！！  
更重要的是你们的对话是怎么成立的啊喂，我只看见了翔太郎在摇头点头挑眉毛啊，你们明明没有用driver吧！  
“这种事情人家从来没有听说过啊！！！！！！”终于吼了出来。  
“翔太郎！！！！！！菲利普！！！！你们都在说什么啊！！！”  
“在说结婚的事啊。”菲利普pikapika地眨着眼，一脸无辜和不明白“亚树酱，你不明白什么？”  
“我当然不明白啊，怎么你们，你们就这么快就考虑起这样的事，不是说同是男人不能喜欢彼此，菲利普和翔太郎你们的感情我是知道的，但是，但是，应该先从谈恋爱开始吧，再说了菲利普你怎么知道翔太郎答应了啦！”  
“因为翔太郎默认了啊。”  
【喂我只是不能说话而已】如此想着的翔太郎，却在另一只手心写下yes，递给亚树子看。  
“诶，翔太郎，你怎么了？？一直没有说话”亚树子似乎才发现有什么不对。  
“翔太郎嗓子哑了嘛。”揭示答案的人是菲利普。  
【耶？】翔太郎扯了扯菲利普的袖子，眼神里传递着困惑。  
”我早就知道了。嘛，但是刚才的话，翔太郎你能说话也不会拒绝我的啊，难道不是？“  
没有说话的翔太郎，只是脸好像红了点。  
【恃宠而骄的小鬼！】  
相视而笑的两个人闪得鸣海亚树子无比思念自己的男朋友。


End file.
